The present invention relates to a circuit for determining a phase or voltage fault in a power supply line and more particularly to such a circuit for disconnecting a load from a power line upon a voltage or phase fault and for automatically reconnecting the load at a predeterminable time interval after the fault has been cleared
In the prior art, upon failure of voltage or phase in a power line supply the lines are manually reset or instantly reset automatically upon a fault apparently being cleared. This function leads to human error in resetting or automatic reset too quickly or before the fault has been completely cleared or too many times in a short interval. Such errors can have disastrous results and are avoided in accordance with the present invention.